Sons and Daughters
by CharmedMoon84
Summary: The conceivement, birth and adventures of the next generation.
1. Chapter 1

Thesnow fell gently outside a two story house while the couple inside prepared to concieve their second child. Looking down into his wife's eyes, Stan noticed the look of worry reflected in her gaze.

"What's wrong, honey?" he asked her.

"I'm just wondering if this is the right time for us to create our second baby," she replied.

"Are you concerned about us waking Bree up?"

"Partly," she said.

"But she's at my parents' tonight, remember?"

.

She sighed, also remembering that little detail and relaxed enough to allow her hisband to enter her. Their gazes met as they began the baby making process. As his thrusts strenghtened, her hands trailed down his back as they steadily kept up with each other's passion.

Finally, spent from the intense passion, he moved out of her and shifted position to lay next to her in the bed. She too shifted her position in order to look at him.

"That was the most intense moment of love making, honey," she said softly.

"I know. Hopefully, it was enough to make another child for us," he replied.

"Or possibly two," she added.

He shifted his gaze from the bedroom ceiling in order to look over at his wife.

"Twins?"

"We'll have to wait and see. But there's a strong chance I might have twins, honey."

"Twins would be wonderful."

"I know. We'll find out eventually."

Linebreak

Two weeks later, Wendy found herself staring down at the small plus sign on the pregnancy test presently clutched in her hands. Still holding the pregnancy test, she left the bathroom and joined her husband, who stood at the kitchen sink.

"Our little night of passion a couple of weeks ago worked. I'm pregnant," she said excitedly as she handed him the pregnancy test.

He took the pregnancy test from her and looked at the pink plus sign in the center of the pregnancy test. When he looked back up at his wife again, a big smile made its way onto his face before he pulled her close and gave her a loving kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Holding her three year old son on her hip, Terra joined her husband, who was presently seated on the couch and absorbed with watching tv. The subtle weight of the positive pregnancy test in her pants pocket encouraged her to tell her husband that they were going to have a second baby.

"Honey?" she questioned.

He looked up at her.

"What is it, Terra?" he asked.

She used her free hand to reach into her pants pocket for the pregnancy test and pulled it out before she handed it to him. He took it from his wife and looked at it. Seeing the tiny little pink plus sign on the pregnancy test, he met his wife's gaze, who simply grinned and nodded. He got up from the couch, approached her, took their son from her arms and set him down on the floor before he swung her around a few times followed by his lovingly kissing her.

"Oh, Terra. Another baby," he murmured against her lips once their kiss had ended.

"I know. Bryan will get a brother or a sister come October," she replied.

They turned to their three year old son and Terra bent to pick him up, but before she could, her husband swooped in and picked up their son. She gave him a questioning look to which he replied "You're pregnant now, honey. No more heavy lifting for you from now on."

She sighed.

"Honey, I barely concieved our son or daughter. I can handle some heavy lifting right now, while I can still see my feet," she told her husband.

"I know, but I won't allow you to do any lifting of heavy things until our son or daughter is born and that includes Bryan."

She held out her arms for their son.

"But you can hand him over to me, can't you, honey?" she asked.

He grudgingly handed their three year old son over to his wife, who gave him a slight smile. He pulled both her and their son towards him and held them close before he softly kissed his wife's forehead.

"We're going to have a second baby, honey."

Terra softly smiled as her husband gently placed a hand on her currently flat stomach.

"You know my stomach won't remain this flat once I enter the second trimester of pregnancy, don't you, honey?" she questioned.

"Of course I do, honey," he replied.

"I also know you're going to be a great dad to this baby," she added softly.

He only smiled at her words.

"I will be, honey," he told her.

"If this baby's a girl, would that bother you, honey?"

"No. Because it'd be our child, Terra."

Terra smiled this time.

"I was hoping you'd say that, honey."

Still held in his mom's arms, three year old Bryan squirmed slightly in an effort to get down. Seeing this, he took their son from his wife's arms and placed the three year old on the floor. With their arms around each other, the twenty one year old couple watched their son toddle around the living room. Terra placed her head against her husband's shoulder.

"Dear?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever regret marrying me at the age of seventeen instead of attending our junior prom?" he questioned.

"Of course I don't, honey. I love you," she replied.

"I love you too."


End file.
